Maaf Aku Mencintaimu
by putriade609
Summary: Ff ini tmenceritakan ritsu yg suka dengan mio sahabat nya sendiri tapi dia takut untuk ngungkapin nya, dan apakah ritsu akan mendapatkan cinta mio ? lihat jawabannya di sini...


**Pair : Ritsu x Mio**

 **genre : yuri**

 **Rate : T**

 **Semua chara bukan punya saya** **Tapi ff nya buatan saya.** **ini ff kedua saya dan ff pertama yg bergenre yuri.** **Maaf kalo gajelas, maaf beberapa cerita terinspirasi dari ff yg pernah saya baca.** **Maaf kalo OOC** **Ff ini menceritakan ritsu yg suka dengan mio sahabat nya sendiri tapi dia takut untuk ngungkapin nya, dan apakah ritsu akan mendapatkan cinta mio ? lihat jawabannya di sini...**

 **Cerita dimulai**

~Ritsu POV~

Aku berbaring di ranjangku menatap langit-langit "bagaimana caranya agar kau tau aku menyukaimu" gumamku "memang ini salah, cinta ku salah padamu seharusnya aku tidak memiliki perasaan seperti ini padamu tapi , tapi kau selalu ada di dekat ku , kau perhatian padaku , kau manis , kau lucu dan aku ingin selalu di dekat mu mio" gumamku memikirkan wanita bernama mio.

ya mio sahabatku sejak aku kelas 1 SD sampai sekarang aku kelas 3 SMA bahkan kita masuk di club yg sama yaitu k-on.

Malam ini aku sulit untuk tidur aku selalu memikirkannya aku tidak mampu menyatakan cintaku padanya karena aku takut, aku takut mio akan marah dan menjauhi ku bila aku menyatakan cintaku.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 1 pagi dan aku masih terjaga, aku membuka ponsel ku, ku buka galery dan ku lihat satu persatu foto-foto ku bersama mio, sesekali aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian-kejadian yg pernah aku lewati bersamanya.

Tak lama rasa ngantuk ku datang dan aku mulai tidur tak lupa aku bergumam untuk mio "oyasumi mio" ucap ku lalu aku tidur.

~keesokan harinya~

'Krettt...' terdengar suara pintu kamar ku terbuka , aku mendengar nya samar-samar karena aku masih sangat mengantuk , dan aku tau suara langkah kaki nya tapi aku pura-pura masih tidur.

"Ritsuuuu!!!!..." teriak nya mencoba membangunkanku, aku berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya dan aku masih menutup mataku.

Tapi beberapa menit, aku tidak mendengar suara nya biasanya dia langsung menarik ku bila aku tidak bangun "kemana dia" ucapku dalam hati lalu aku membuka mataku

"Huaaaaa..." teriak ku dan langsung berposisi duduk karena saat ku buka mataku wajah mio sangat dekat dengan wajahku tentu itu membuatku kaget.

'Plakkk' mio memukul kepalaku

"itaii" ringis ku

"Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu" ucap nya dengan tatapan tajam nya

"Aku kaget" ucapku sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku yg di pukul mio.

"Sudah ayo cepat bersiap kita bisa terlambat" ucap mio padaku

"Baiklah" ucap ku datar Lalu aku

melangkahkan kaki masuk ke kamar mandi.

Ya mio setiap hari kerumahku untuk membangunkanku kalau aku belum datang di tempat biasa kita bertemu untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama, aku sangat menyukai itu dia sangat perhatian padaku.

selesai mandi dan bersiap untuk sekolah tak lupa aku memasukan stik drum kesayanganku ke dalam tas.

"Ayo pergi" ucapku pada mio dan mio hanya mengangguk.

Saat sampai di sekolah aku masuk ke dalam kelas bersama mio ku lihat yui,mugi dan nodoka sedang berkumpul aku tak tau mereka sedang membicarakan apa.

Aku langsung berlari lalu menyambar dan menyela di tengah-tengah mereka aku merangkul yui dan mugi.

"Ohayouuu" ucapku seperti biasa dengan semngatku

"Ohayou ricchan" ucap yui dengan nada suara khas nya

"Ohayou" ucap mugi dengan senyum manis nya

"Jam istirahat kita latihan oke" ucap mio tiba-tiba

"Okeeeee" ucapku dan teman-teman bersamaan.

Tak lama jam pelajaranpun di mulai dan beberapa jam kemudia terdengar bel pertanda jam istirahat. Aku dan teman-temanku sudah di dalam ruang musik seperti biasa sebelum latihan kami selalu ngeteh bersama teh dan kue yg di bawa mugi selalu enak.

Pandanganku selalu tertuju pada mio senyumku mengembang saat melihatnya minum teh.

"Ada apa ?" tanya mio yg sadar aku memperhatikannya

"Ti...tidak ada" jawab ku singkat lalu aku memalingkan kepalaku.

Tak lama nodoka masuk ke dalam ruang musik.

"Ritsu kau belum mengembalikan formulir untuk festival sekolah minggu depan" ucap nya dengan nada tinggi

Tangan ku refleks mengambil formulir yg ku tinggalkan di bawah meja ku.

"eh... aku lupa mengisi nya" ucap ku tenang padahal aku merasa ketakutan karena aku merasakan aura yg menakutkan di sebelahku.

"Ritsuuuuu!!!!" Dan 'plakkk' Lagi-lagi aku kena pukul mio

"Maafkan aku maaf maaf maaf" ucap ku meminta maaf berkali-kali

"Cepat isi formulirnya, aku akan menunggu" ucap nodoka

Selesai mengisi formulir lalu aku memberikan formulir itu pada nodoka.

"Ini , maaf sudah merepotkan" ucap ku sembari memberikan formulir kepada nodoka.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa" setelah menerima formulir nodoka keluar dari ruang musik.

"Ritsu kau selalu saja seperti itu, kalau saja nodoka tidak memberitahu kita, kita tidak akan bisa tampil di festival sekolah nanti" ucap mio panjang lebar

"Iya iya ini salah ku maafkan aku" "Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kita siapkan kostum untuk festival nanti" ucap sawako-sensei yg tiba-tiba datang dan membawa beberapa kostum yg ia buat.

"Sawa-chan" ucap ku saat melihat sawako-sensei yg tiba-tiba muncul.

sawa-chan menghampiri kami lalu menawarkan kostum-kostum yg ia bawa, sawa-chan menyuruh mio untuk memakai kostum maid, tapi mio tidak mau ya mio sangat lah pemalu, tapi menurut ku saat mio mengenakan kostum maid dia sangat terlihat lebih cantik dan imut dan itu membuat hati ku semakin berdegup kencang apalagi saat di dekatnya.

Mugi dan yui sedang memilih-milih kostum dan azusa-chan sedang berkonsul pada sawa-chan, mio dia sedang mengganti pakaiannya, dia mencoba kostum maid itu dan aku, aku menunggu mio keluar aku tidak sabar melihat mio.

Tak lama mio keluar tapi hanya setengah badan nya saja yg di perlihatkan, baru setengah saja sudah membuat hati ku meleleh. Lalu aku mendekatinya aku menarik lengan mio untuk keluar.

"Kawaiiii" ucap mugi dan yui bersamaan. "Mio-senpai kawaii" ucap azusa-chan.

Aku tersenyum melihat mio, tapi aku malah meledek nya. "Jangan sampai kejadian dua tahun yg lalu terulang lagi mio" ledek ku dengan di selingi tawa jahat ala ku sendiri.

"itaiik" ringisku saat mio memukulku lagi.

setelah lama kami sibuk di ruang musik bel tanda masuk kelas pun berbunyi aku dan semuanya masuk ke dalam kelas.

Setelah pulang sekolah kami pulang bersama, dan seperti biasa kita berpisah karena arah rumah kita berbeda tapi rumahku dan mio satu arah jadi aku dan mio pulang berdua.

saat berjalan mio dan aku tidak membuka percakapan sedikitpun, dan mungkin ia menyadari aku tidak mengajak nya bercanda dan mio membuka percakapan.

"Ritsu apa kau baik baik saja ?" Tanyanya "Aku sangat baik baik saja" jawab ku dengan cengiran khasku Mio yg mendengar ucapanku lalu tersenyum, aku berhenti berjalan saat melihat mio tersenyum manis padaku pandanganku terus menatap senyuman mio.

"Ritsu" "Ah apa ?" Panggil mio menyadarkan lamunanku. "Kau kenapa lagi ?" tanya mio "Ah tidak apa apa" ucap ku kembali Lalu mio menatap arah jalan dan kembali berjalan dan aku ikut berjalan kedua tanganku ku masuk ke kantung jaketku dan aku berjalan sambil menunduk aku tersenyum karena jarang sekali mio terseyum seperti itu padaku.

TBC


End file.
